borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Crawmerax Glitch Affects Drops?
Hello, I have killed Crawmerax around 20 times now using the glitch spot, with no pearls. I just wanted to check that people have gotten pearls from Crawmerax using the glitch spot (the one in the NW corner of the stage which causes Crawmerax and his minions to roar at you), and that I'm not wasting my time...? I've gotten Pearlescents while using the glitch. 20 times? Hah! Start worrying when you go over 200 times without a Pearlescent! -- MeMadeIt 13:20, September 7, 2010 (UTC) I knew it was early, I just wanted to check I was doing it right. Thanks Sniperslinger 13:30, September 7, 2010 (UTC) I farmed him for 18 hours between on Sunday and early morning monday. I lost count of how many times I killed him. I was using my Bessie and a sniper com with +95% critical hit damage. This allowed me to one-shot his limbs and back, just to let you know I wasn't taking my time with killing him. I got nothing, and I didn't expect anything. The honorable Randy Pitchford won't bless you with a Pearl gun unless you've been farming him for 24 hours straight, at least. With no food or water. NOhara24 15:19, September 7, 2010 (UTC) This is true indeed . I recomend a burnt offering or perhaps praying to the devine Pitchford , for with him all things are possible.Jesswill89 11:22, September 15, 2010 (UTC) I've been keeping records, and I average one Pearlescent item/weapon in approximately 40 runs - this is using 4 Sirens with +2FRI mods in a LAN game, all from the Glitch spot. When I was playing solo it took me well over 100 runs before I got my first Pearl. I kept thinking YESSSSS!!!!!, but it was always just a green item directly behind a blue item which looks very similar to a Cyan item. Very depressing ... Outbackyak 15:06, September 8, 2010 (UTC) I get the impression that once you have found your first, people tend to go on to find more, it's just finding the first one which really tests the patience...? lol I'm just so bored of rolling over to see the loot and not seeing a cyan. Playing solo myself, if i get one before 100 runs, I'll be fairly pleased tbh. -- Sniperslinger 15:21, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Just had the 'thinking a blue near a green was a cyan' happen to me and nearly exploded with excitement. Damn... Sniperslinger 16:05, September 8, 2010 (UTC) I got lucky and found an Aires after about 25 runs, but nothing since then. I am a little bitter after playing with some people online and was passed a constructed gun after I found an Ironclad and then my game froze...Madcrash if you are farming him on single player, good luck, if you can find a buddy to go online do that, i have netted 9 pearls in under 200 runs, and even got 3 in one night, about 18 runs, and i was using roland, and duke was using a sniper, with no find extra or rare find mod, i think the game punishes you if you dont pay the extra 10 bucks a month for xbox live. For the record i did find my first pearl on single player farming the farmory, a bessie, after about 30 runs, i found the bessie, and a reaper before i found my first orge, so go figure. XBOX GT SinisterNobody 10:07, September 15, 2010 (UTC) My first pearlescent was discovered when completing the circle of duty quest. Sadly i never saw it again being that it was dropped after killing a jet pack lancer looming above a cloudy abyss towards the north corner of the arena. I watched as the beautiful cyan shield plummeted toward nothingness .....then i did what any other would do. I launched myself downward after it.Jesswill89 11:28, September 15, 2010 (UTC) I was going to say...if you didn't throw yourself off that cliff, you're mad. (Can anyone else smell the irony?) I didn't think gearbox was that cruel, letting rocketeers spawn pearlescent gear. Especially since most places you encounter them are sheer drop offs, and they never fly over solid ground. I'd probably die if I killed a badass rocketeer drop an undertaker off a cliff.NOhara24 18:31, September 15, 2010 (UTC) I got lucky and found a pearl off crawmerax in my 7th run but he was too close to the cliff so it fell and got stuck right below the ledges you can hide on. I tried to get it but it was slightly farther then the death barrier so i couldn't get it.- ETspeed ok firstly that sucks arse and secondly..........thats frickin hilarious. I actually snagged a serpens on craw after the second run today. I can practically prove that having all of your side quests and main quests finished help your chances at aquiring a pearlescent much sooner. The worst feeling whitch btw im sure all of you can relate is when you spot a cyan color from a distance resting amongst a sea of christmas colors . You approach and simply find a blue weapon or a blue weapon meshed with a green weapon. Damn eyes decieve me !Jesswill89 22:32, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Only Pearls I've ever seen are when I hopped in this server and some dude had at least 50-60 orange/pearls layed out in the corner of the map. He was duping them for people (obviously) so I grabbed a few. My standpoint on the drop rate for pearls is this, why put an item in a game, which is escentially the main reason for DLC3, and then put a .00000000000001% drop rate on it. I understand they are supposed to be rare, but they have it set up so that they're extinct. Just plain stupid. Eulogenic 23:35, September 15, 2010 (UTC)